Away
by BeyondMySanity
Summary: "I see you, Cause you won't get out of my way, I hear you, Cause you won't quit screaming my name, I feel you, Cause you won't stop touching my skin I need you..." AU. Matt x Mello. Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Ch 1 -My name is Mail Jeevas

**A/N: **okokok another story x3 Still no beta ._. oh well... _The point of view will be changing but I will write at the very top whose is it in every chapter to avoid confusion_. Hope you enjoy :3

I was inspired to write this by a song, so most chapters will have a line or two or more from it.

**~BeyondMySanity**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – My name is Mail Jeevas.**

**~Matt's POV~**

* * *

**"****_Cold am I_**

**_I'm beside myself_**

**_Because there's no one else"._**

* * *

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what!", Misa squealed, jumping over to our table at the cafeteria.

"Misa, honey, we really don't care about your nailpolish", Naomi laughed, looking up at the blonde, who was now pouting. The two girls started arguing about the importance of nailpolish, creating a little scene around our table.

"Okay, stop it, everyone's looking at us, besides Misa, you had something to tell us, right?", I cut them off, bringing their argument to an end,

"Oh yes! Do you all remember my cousin from Russia that I've been telling you about?", she said holding the rim of her short, black lolitta dress.

"Yeah, what about him?", Beyond asked, licking strawberry jam off his sandwhich.

"Ew, B, that's disgusting! Why won't you just bring a jar of jam instead of wasting bread?", Halle scold at him.

"Why didn't I thought of it before? That's a great idea, thanks Halle!", the raven-haired teen grinned at her.

"Oh. My. Gosh! I'm trying to tell you something!", Misa raised her voice, slightly irritated.

"Just let her finish", I say, running my hand through my red hair.

"Thank you Matt. Now as I was saying, my cousin, Mello, is moving here, to Los Angeles!", the blonde jumped, clapping her hands happily.

"Is he coming to this school?", I ask, genuinely curious.

"Yes, he will arrive tomorrow and start school on Monday", Misa jusmped again, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh! Light, Teru! Did you heard...?", she ran after the two other teens upon seeing them.

"Mello reminds me of jam", Beyond suddenly trailed off and all eyes fell on him, while his own, red ones, stared into the distance with a dreamy look in them.

"How?! You've never even seen the guy before!", Halle cocked her perfect, blonde eyebrows up.

"Think about it. Mello sounds like marshmallows and marshmallows go perfectly with strawberry jam", he explained calmly.

"He's got a point here. Marshmallows do go perfectly with strawberry jam", I agree with a smile on my face.

"You are disgusting. The two of you. I really don't know why I'm still sitting here", the blonde dropped her head into her hands.

"Because you love us and you know it", Beyond laughed, while Halle just rolled her eyes.

The bell rang, telling us that our lunch was over and we all got up to head to our next classes.

"I'll see you after school at football, B", I said before leaving the cafeteria.

Now, since all of this is over, I can finally introduce myself. My name is Mail Jeevas but everyone calls me Matt. I'm almost eightee, my birthday is on the first of February and I'm originally from England, but moved to America when I was eight. Yes I do have an English accent, which most people find incredibly sexy. I love video games, there is no game in which you can beat me at. I also play football for our school team.

The people you just met there? These weirdos are what I call my friends. Beyond Birthday, the guy with black hair and red eyes, is the weirdest person I know. He never told us how come his eyes are red. We suspect it's some form of albinoism that only affects eyes, but that's just a theory. Beyond is obsessed with strawberry jam and he also plays football for our school. I'm pretty sure that one day he will become a serial killer. Don't ask why, I have my reasons to believe that. Next up is Halle Bullock, the blonde with brown eyes that loves to threaten people. She's cruel, heartless and if you do her wrong, you might as well start digging your own grave. Don't get me wrong, she is a mean bitch, but she's also a great friend. Halle can be really nice when she tries but she doesn't do it often. No, Halle believes in tough love, which kinda suits her personality, I couldn't even imagine Halle being all sweet and caring. Then there is also Naomi Misora, who is my best friend since we were both 9. She's got black hair, brown eyes and is Japanese like Misa. Which is quite epic. I know almost everything about her. She is more like a sister to me than anything else. Naomi is kind to everyone unless annoyed or in a bad mood, which rarely happens, but when it does, she can be worse than Halle. She also has a habit of calling everyone by pet names, such as 'honey' or 'sweetheart', not that we mind. I could probably write a never ending book about her and all our memories together, but seriously, who would read that? Besides, I think you get the point. She's my best friend, I trust her with my life and if anyone ever messes with her, they'll be dead man... Or woman, but enough about that, don't want you being scared away.

The classes were really boring. I slept through all of them, waking up only to go to a different classroom. I'm smarter than the teachers themselves anyway. When the last class finally ended, I was more than happy to go play football. We have practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school. It always left me exhausted, but I loved it.

I got changed and almost ran to the pitch. Naomi and Halle were already sitting on the benches, but Halle came only to, and let me quote her here 'watch all the sexy boys get sweaty'. By all the sexy boys she meant the captain of our team, Light Yagami. We all know she has a thing for him but she won't admitt to it. Personally, I don't know what she sees in him. Yagami is the perfect example of a fag and that means a lot coming from me because I'm gay. Yes, I like boys, deal with it.

We started off with the usual warm up, then we were divided into two teams and played a match against each other. I scored three out of the five goals and by the time it was over, I was exhausted, but at least my team won.

"We can go now", I say, once I was back with the girls after the showers. I got changed into my usual clothes, a long-sleeved shirt with black and white stripes, blue jeans, black, knee-length combat boots and a pair of white goggles with orange-tinted lenses covering my emerald eyes.

"That was a great game", Beyond grinned. Yes he was also in my team for that practice. I take out a cigarette and place it in between my lips before lighting it.

"Matt, don't you think you should quit it?", Naomi glared at me.

"Let him smoke, he'll die quicker", Halle threw me a sinister grin.

"Wow, thanks Halle, that is so nice of you! If you like it so much then here you go", I laugh, blowing out the smoke into her face.

"Asshole", she whispered moving away from me.

"I heard that"

"You were suppose to"

"Okay guys, tomorrow is Saturday, what are we doing to celebrate it?", Beyond suddenly spoke in a serious tone that didn't suit him one bit.

"What's there to celebrate?", Naomi asked.

"Hello, it's Saturday! That doesn't happen everyday!", he said it like if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I laughed.

"But it happens every week. I'm busy tomorrow", Halle stated, watching her nails closely.

"Sorry , I'm minding my sister, maybe next week?", Naomi excused herself.

"That leaves you and me, Matt, for a game night!", Beyond said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Games? You know I can't refuse such offer", I laughed again.

We talked for another while before going home. I was really hungry and all I could think about was dinner.

"I'm home!", I yelled, closing the doors behind me and dropping the two bags in the hall.

"Dinner's on the table", my mom yelled back at me. I entered the kitchen and saw her washing the dishes. Her red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with a few strands falling onto her green eyes. I look exactly like her. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a purple top and a hoodie, obviously too big for her, with sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"How was football?", she asked as I kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the table.

"Great. I scored three goals today. We will be entering a tournament soon. The official team was not announced yet but I'm sure Beyond and I will defiantely play. Yagami said he'll decide after the friendly match we're playing next week", I say eating my spaghetti.

"That's fantastic", my mom threw me a quick smile and went back to washing the dishes.

I ate my meal and went to my room, just as my dad came back from work.

The weekend was somewhat boring. Well, maybe except for when Beyond came up and we played games. He kept asking me about that Mello, like if I knew the guy. We ended up talking about what's he's going to be like, since Beyond couldn't help his curiosity.

In the end, we came up with several different ideas, but the one we chose to go with is that Mello will be nice, bubbly, happy and something like Misa basically. Beyond suggested it, seeing as he's called Mello, he must be very mellow. Logic.

So you could probably imagine our excitement on Monday morning.

"Have you seen him yet?!", Beyond asked me, short of breath after running up to me. He's probably searched the whole school by now.

"No, but he's probably in school already. I could hear girls talk about a sexy new guy, on my way here", I reply looking around. We behaved like if our lives depended on finding him.

"Is something on fire?", Naomi appeared seemingly out of nowhere, causing the two of us to jump.

"We're trying to find Mello", B explained, his breath back to normal.

"I've seen Misa just there, let's go ask her, they're probably together since Mello doesn't know anyone here yet", she suggested with a laugh.

We followed her down the corridor, until Misa came into view. The blonde waved her hand at us, jumping happily. Beyond was in front of her in an instance, holding her by her shoulders. He really did act like if his life depended on it.

"Hi Naomi, Matt, Beyo-", she smiled at us, but the smile quickly faded as Beyond shook her lightly.

"Come on Misa! Just tell me where is he?", he asked.

The blonde just giggled and pointed her chin in the direction of the lockers to our left. We all turned our gaze towards it.

I almost came in my pants upon seeing him.

* * *

_I will dedicate the next chapter to anyone who will guess what song and by what band the song is written, that I'm using in ths fic :3._

**Review or die. :D**


	2. Ch 2 -Welcome to America

**A/N: **So there goes chapter 2, I was planning on posting it way earlier but I have some troubles in my private life therefore the chapter was a bit delayed. I can't say when chapter 3 will be out, I havn't even started typing it yet and it looks like my problems aren't going to end soon so the next chapter might take over a week to show up, but bare with me, I'll sort things out.

_I'm dedicating this chapter to __**crystalize50 **__as she was the first one to guess the song and to __**Freekness X Yaoi**__ for guessing the song aswell x3_

_The song is **Away** by **Breaking Benjamin**. I suggest listening to it because it's amazing in every way possible_

**~BeyondMySanity**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. Sad but true.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Welcome To America**

**~Mello's POV~**

* * *

_**"I see you, Cause you won't get out of my way".**_

* * *

"What do you mean, we are moving to America? What for?", I ask my parents after hearing the news.

"Not we. You are. Your mother and I have spoken to Misa's parents. They will keep an eye on you while you're there", my father explained with a stoistic face that only made me want to punch him.

"Are you fucking serious?! You're sending me alone to the other end of the fucking world without even asking me? What the fuck is wrong with the both of you!?", I yell at them, not able to remain calm anymore. My parents have done weird things before, but this? This beats everything!

"Mihael, please calm down. We trust you not to get into trouble, at least while you're there. Think about it. There are way more posibilities over there. You are very intelligent, you have always been, it would be such a waste if you couldn't get the education you deserve and this is a chance you cannot miss out on", my mother whispered with a warm smile on her face.

"You must be insane if you think I'll agree to this!", I growl at them.

"The decision has already been made, your tickets bought and an appartament organised. You have no choice or say in this. Be responsible and act your age", my father said, his cold, blue eyes glaring at me, leaving no place for discussion. He was unbelievably stubborn, but so was I. This led to many arguments in our house, which my mother always tried to put out.

"When am I leaving?", I ask much calmer.

"Thursday evening, you'll be there by Saturday", a huge grin made its way onto my mothers face. I smirked and went to my room. Maybe I was stubborn and always did and got what I wanted, but I also knew when to stop in order to achieve something better. If they wanted me to go to America, then I will go, but I can't promise anything while I'm there.

"I'm not entirely sure about this. Did you see his face? No doubt he's planning something that will cause us trouble", I heard my dad whisper loudly, while I was on my way up the stairs.

Like hell I am planning something.

The rest went surprisingly fast. I packed the most important stuff, like my leather, books and chocolate. I'm aware that they have chocolate in America, I just can't risk running out of it during the journey. Saying goodbye to my 'friends' was quite awkward. Why? Because I never really considered them as friends, more like a group of guys I hang around with in and after school. What was awkward was the way they were unhappy about me leaving. Like if they actually cared, some more than others, but still. How pathetic.

By the way, my name is Mihael Keehl, but you call me Mello or I'm going to put a bullet right through your brain. Yes I have a gun and yes I have used it before. I'm not a murderer, I didn't kill anyone...yet. I just seriously injured a few human beings. Not a big deal. Anyway, I'll be eighteen on December 13th and I'm probably the most intelligent person ever. That sounded overly confident and too cocky, right? Well, good. I am overly confident, because I don't have a reason not to be. I'm smart and good-looking, both girls and boys want me. As I said before, I always get what I want. Always. Whether it's given, or whether I have to take it by force. This attitude is probably what got me into minor troubles with the law. I say minor because it wasn't anything big that would have me left with a criminal record or any sort of punishment. Not where I lived at least, where no one gave a single fuck about anyone but themselves and the police was slacking off. No one really cared, why should they?

I don't have any siblings. It was always just me and my parents. We were all born and lived in Moscow. Now you probably wonder, how come I have family in America? Well, let me confuse you even more by telling you that Misa and her parents are Japanese. Yes, I have Japanese relations living in America. How is that possible? Don't ask me, I don't know, I never dwelled on that matter because I couldn't care less. They aren't close family either. The only time I've seen Misa in real life was eight years ago. We've met on a family reunion in Australia, where we all stayed for a month or so, as a part of our summer holidays. We would pull pranks on everyone there. I always smile at those faint memories. I wonder what is she like now?

At the airport I had to deal with my father, telling me how to act, what to do and what not to do, all the important shit I had completly no interest in.

And then my mother started crying.

"Stop it. After all it is your fault that I'm leaving", I told her rolling my eyes, bringing her into a hug.

"I know, but for a mother it's always a tragedy when her baby leaves", she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'll be late", I sight, letting go of her. I really wanted to rub it into her face, but even I'm not that much of an asshole. After the long goodbye and going through airport security, I was in plane, bored out of my mind. It was a joined flight as no plane would make it through, from Moscow to Los Angeles without stopping. Obviously.

When I landed in LA, I was more than tired and bed was all I could think of, until I saw a happy blonde, jumping up and down in the crowd. From the photos I've seen before my departure, I guessed it must be Misa. She was wearing a black corset with blue frills, black mini skirt, that could easily do as a belt and knee-long blue boots. To make it short, she looks like a whore.

"Mello!", the blonde squealed in a high-pitched voice and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Misa, let go of the poor boy, he's probably tired", her dad said, smiling apologetically at me. I was really grateful when she detached herself from me and took a step back, smiling from ear to ear.

"You probably don't remember us too well, eh?", her mom asked and I shook my head.

"Well, you can call me Leah and this is Kevin", she laughed, holding the mans arm.

"I thought yous are Japanese", I say frowning a bit.

"Oh we are, but once we moved here, we changed our names so people can actually pronounce them", she laughed again. Seriously, what's so funny?

"Okay, let's go, as Kevin said, you must be tired and we still have to show you where you will be staying at and talk some things through", Leah said, tucking some of the long, blonde strands of her hair, behind her ear.

With that said, we left the airport and went to what was now my new house. They stayed for a while and I was getting really annoyed.

"I've already told all my friends that you're coming! They can't wait to meet you!", Misa half-sang. Oh joy. If her friends are anything like her, then I'm going to shoot myself.

When they left, I threw myself on the bed, not caring about anything else but sleep.

I woke up late afternoon and looked around the small apartment. It had an average size bedroom with a double bed and a wardrobe, a bathroom with a shower and a living room, joined with a small kitchen.

I took a shower and changed my clothes. It would be a good time to unpack, but my stomach grumbled and instead I decided to find food.

The fridge, to my surprise was full so I made myself some breakfast which basically consisted of bread with a piece of ham and a glass of orange juice. I can't really cook, so I guess this will be as good as it gets, but I'm not one to whine about such tiny discomforts.

Sunday evening was calm. I unpacked and got ready for my first day in new school, then settled in for a movie. My parents called to make sure I landed safely. Boring. Like they actually care. Okay, maybe my mom did, but my father? No chance.

The time change was doing me in. I fell asleep sometime between 3 and 4 in the morning. When the alarm went off, yelling at me to get up I almost got a heart attack. Too unexpected. Too soon.

It took me an hour to get properly ready. Yes, a guy takes an hour to get ready to school. Don't judge me, have you ever tried squeezing into tight leather pants after a shower, in a half-sleeping state? Yeah, thought so.

When I arrived, Misa was already waiting at the gates. I already knew how to get to school, we've drove past it on Saturday and I made a mind-map so I wouldn't get lost.

"I'll bring you to the office, then Colette will sort you out with all the subjects and anything you need to know", Misa said, skipping her way through the corridor. I took out a bar of chocolate and took a big bite of it, ignoring all the fascinated looks of people we were passing on our way.

"Who is it?"

"Damn, he's hot"

"Is that Misas cousin? The one from Russia?"

"I don't know, but they look alike"

"I think I'm in love"

Yeah, Misa did make sure that everyone will know about my arrival. We stopped in front of what I presumed was the office, from which a young woman emerged. She had short brown hair and kind brown eyes. She looked me over, then turned to Misa. The two exchanged a few words after which the blonde abandoned me.

"So you're Mello? My name is Colette", the brunette introduced herself, then invited me to her office, where I was given books, school rules, a timetable and a code to my locker. I thanked her and left on an exciting adventure to find the locker in this unbelievably big building. How many students were there? Around a thousand I'd say. As annoying as Misa was, I really wished she was around to show me the way. My locker number is 666. Is that some sort of a fucking joke? I'm a fucking Catholic and they give me a locker with the devils number. Well ha ha, so funny. I've past 489 when I saw some guy, probably my age, looking around. He was running, his chest rising and falling unsteadily as he continued his frantic search. I almost gasped when the raven-haired teen turned around, facing me fully, but still being too far away to notice me. His eyes were the colour of blood, with an insane hint in them. Not something you'd see everyday. But why would he wear such contact lenses? I've no clue. I watched him for another moment, while he took off down another corridor. Well that was weird. I looked around myself, until my eyes landed on the locker numbered 666. Still thinking it's a joke, I picked the lock, which was handier than using the code and started stacking my books.

"So Mello, how do you like it so far?", Misa asked, suddenly standing beside me.

"Except that I barely found my way to locker 66 fucking 6 and the sole number of it, I must say, it could have been worse", I reply not looking at her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you alone, but I've seen Naomi on the way and we started chatting and I totally lost the track of time!", she explained herself, but I couldn't care less about who she met or what she did.

The blonde took a few steps back and I could see with the corner of my eye that she was jumping and waving at someone.

"Hi Naomi, Matt, Beyo-", Misa started but someone cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Come on Misa! Just tell me where is he?!", I heard a new voice as I shut the locker doors and turned around to face them. Misa was giggling, looking in my direction as I took in the scene in front of me.

The guy with red eyes that I've seen earlier was holding her shoulders, his gaze followed Misas'. He looks like a psycho if you ask me. Blue jeans, white long-sleeved shirt, reminded me of those jackets that the insane people wear in mental asylums, his black hair was straight and almost stuck out in different directions and those red eyes that would most likely scare the shit out of people had they'd be real, which I doubt they were.

Beside them was a Japanese looking girl in a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She looks like a kind one, probably because of the smile she was offering me. Next to her stood a redhead. His eyes were shielded by a pair of white goggles with orange lenses, but I could still see they were open wide, his lips slightly parted. I must say, he looks like if he just came in his pants. Seriously. He also had the sort of face you see and immediately hate. I didn't even need a reason to know that I already detest his guts.

"Um... Hi... My name is Matt", the redhead finally spoke, slowly and clearly like to a child. That offended me to such extend that his face was no longer a valid enough reason for my hatred towards him. He thinks I'm an idiot.

"I can speak English you dip shit", I say coldly, presenting him with one of my best glares.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you... I just...", he stuttered, playing with the sleeve of his black and red striped shirt. I smirked at how uncomfortable I was making him, feeling the eyes of the remaining people on us.

"I don't give a fuck, just stay out of my way", I say before walking right past him, making sure to hit him in the shoulder with my own as I went.

"M-Mello!", Misa yelled after me, catching up with my fast pace.

"What?", I roll my eyes, not knowing exactly where I'm going.

"Why were you so mean? Matt just wanted to be nice, he didn't knew you speak English!", she squealed, making my head hurt.

"Well now he knows", I replied, stopping in front of a classroom, I had calculus in. How lucky I was to find it so easily.

"Mello don't be mean to them, they are my friends and I really want you to get along with them, including Matt", the blonde almost begged looking at me with puppy dog eyes. How pathetic. What was so special about them? As she said, they are HER friends. Not mine.

"Whatever", I entered the classroom and sat at the very back seat in the corner, biting down on a new bar of chocolate.

The only thing I couldn't wait for was football training after school. Misa said they have their own team, which I'm going to join.

Minutes later the teacher walked in followed by that redhead, Matt. Fan-fucking-tastic. I noticed a red patch on his forehead, behind his bangs. Like from a punch, perhaps? The moment he saw me, I realised I stared for too long because he smiled sheepishly and attempted to cover his face with his hands, obviously aware of the red mark on his forehead. He took a seat across from me, on the other side of the room.

I could feel him staring at me for the whole duration of the double class.

* * *

**A/N: ** I've a few more things I wanted to say, yes I'm talking again, boring I know, but its gotta be said x3

Fist of all, I want to thank **Noleewut, Your Dark Figure, mxmsupporter, crystalize50 **and** Freekness X Yaoi **for reviewing, so thank you, it really means a lot! 3

Second, I've seen some people here putting up sort of previews of the next chapters, would you want me to do something like this? Little teasers of what's to come without giving away too much?

Third *minor spoiler* there shall be lemon in the next chapter ;)

And the last thing:

**Review or Die. :D**


End file.
